Spider-Man: Forgotten Memories
Spider-Man: Forgotten Memories is the third game in the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions series. Plot Peter is fighting Electro when Noir Spider-Man gets killed by Toxin. Once Peter is finished with Electro, he goes to save Noir Spider-Man, but he is too late. He gets Spider-Man 2099 and Ultimate Spider-Man to come. Ultimate Spider-Man grabs Electro's helmet, and 2099 puts his hand on his head. He doesn't get shocked but gets Electro's powers. He tries shooting Noir Spider-Man but it doesn't work. Spider-Man 2099 gets out of control and they go to space. Later... In the past... Peter Parquagh is bitten by a spider and becomes Spider-Man. A man named Count Otto von Doom, Doctor Doom's past form, shoots a rocket at him, and the rocket takes him up to space. He sees a flashback of Noir Spider-Man dying after Toxin kills him. He jumps in a portal and ends up on the ceiling and pulls him up too, preventing Noir Spider-Man's death. However, the future changes where Peter Parker never defeated Electro. Present day... Miles Morales finds Peter dead and gets his powers accidentally. He becomes Ultimate Universe Spider-Man, after he finds a black and red symbiote. He decides to go to the past again, and stops Peter Parquagh from saving Noir Spider-Man. Peter Parker defeats Electro, and Miles Morales and Peter Parquagh have to defeat Toxin along with Noir Spider-Man. These events cause Miles never to become an alternate version of Spider-Man. Later... The same day... Peter is unconscious after he tries to defeat Toxin and Electro. He ends up being seen by J. Johna Jameson who takes him to jail. The policemen unmask Spider-Man, and Peter regains his memory of what happened: Electro had a secret weapon and he was not yet defeated. He runs to Toxin and finds a black and red Spider-Man disappearing. He tried to save him but falls back to earth in the progress. He is hurt badly and sees a figure that fits the black and red Spider-Man in shape and size. He then realizes that he would become that Spider-Man the day Peter died. In a different universe... Peter Parquagh meets Sir Nicholas Fury who is with Nick Fury. They tell each other about the Spider-Man from each of their dimensions. Figuring out that a future hero has the same name, he turns into Spider-Man 1602. He meets the girl of his dreams, Mary Jolly Watson, the princess, who hates the king, King Phill Watson because he always yells at her. Later, she is killed by Proffesor Oliver Octavius, also known as Proffesor Octopus. Peter decides to mess with time once again, but this time he messes up BIG TIME. He makes the events of the first two games never happen, which makes the third game events never happen, either. No one ever became any version of Spider-Man. Peter Parker never worked for the Daily Bugle, and Mary Jane never dated him, and neither has Gwen Stacy. All except for Miguel O'Hara. He was kept Spider-Man because he was never actually bitten by a spider. In the future... Again... The first part of the second game happens again. Except this time he doesn't see Peter getting killed. Instead, he sees everything that has happened so far in the game. With that, he also remembers the first and second game, even though they never happened. Miguel realizes exactly why they didn't happen. 2099 once again turns into Alchemax Universe. Once he gets into the portal, he tries to get to the year 1602 to save Mary Jane and make all the events that were lost in time come back. However, not all the events come back. Now... Peter was never bitten by a spider, but he was bitten by a radioactive ladybug, becoming Ladybug-Man. Do to these events, Ultimate and Noir Spider-Man became Ultimate and Noir Ladybug-Man. Spider-Man 2099 goes in space to retrieve the final lost memory. However, Peter Parker, as Ladybug-Man, gets defeated. Due to Peter being a ladybug, J. Johna Jameson does not say he is a menace, but still hires Peter to take pictures of him. Spider-Man 2099 has to fight the three Ladybug people to get the final memory, as people say he is an enemy to them because Spiders eat Ladybugs.Once he finally gets the memory, Electro attacks with his secret weapon: a new villain called the Shocker! He also has a giant ray to call all of the Spider-Man villains, including the alternate ones. However, only Atrocity, Carnage, Evil Anti-Venom, and Walker Sloane appear. The Goblin, Kraven, Hammerhead, Prof. Ock, Count Otto Von Doom, and more villains also appear (including all alternate versions of Sandman) after everyone else is defeated. ... After all the villains are defeated, a meteorite hits the earth, similar to the one that brought the Venom symbiote. Miles Morales gains the symbiote, once again becoming Ultimate Universe Spider-Man. A group called the Sinister 60 goes out to defeat him after that, and all the other versions of Spider-Man help him. After teaching Miles everything they know, they all defeat the Sinister 60. The world goes back to normal, and each Spider-Man goes back to their own universes. Miles Morales and the original Peter Parker, as they are from the same universes, team up together to defeat the villains in the possible future games. Category:Video games